How Could This Be?
by Malik's Princess
Summary: Sakura goes to Hong Kong to study, only to find out that she has to live with a hot, spunky teen called Syaoran Li. Sakura starts to like Syaoran, but he's such a flirt he doesn't even notice! But there's more to this story then there seems! SUMMARY insid


**How Can This Be?**

Sup PEEPS! OMG…I am BACK! With new stories, and updates of stories that I haven't updated for AGES! ANYWAY, this story is about Sakura and Syaoran. OBVIOUSLY, romance! LOL…it will be cute and fluffy but there will be MANY twists!

SUMMARY….

Sakura goes to Hong Kong to study and stays at her father's close friends' house, only to find that a young stubborn man is their son. Now Sakura has to get used to his troublesome tricks and stupid jokes, but can the guy ever be serious? He only wants to marry a girl that his parents choose, while Sakura believes in falling in love first. Will these two EVER work out?

READ AND FIND OUT!

New and exclusive people!

**Chapter 1**

**Going to Hong Kong**

Sakura yawned and looked over at her bedroom clock. It read 9.45. For some reason, she knew that that was a BAD thing, but she couldn't quite pin point where the warning signs came from. That's when it hit her.

"Oh GOD, I'm LATE!" She screamed.

She jumped out of bed and in a racing time of two minutes, got changed, grabbed her large suitcase and ran downstairs. She stopped once, next to a mirror on the wall and smiled at her reflection.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you? Thanks for having me, I'll help around the house as much as I can while I'm here, ok?" Sakura grinned, her teeth smiling back at her and with her free hand, brushed her long brown wavy hair out of her face. It had grown just past her shoulders and Sakura knew that sometime today, she was going to have to tie it up or else it was going to take ages to untangle it if a strong wind blew past.

Sakura Kinomoto was 17 years old and was about to do something that she'd always wanted to do her whole life. She was travelling to Hong Kong to study for three weeks before sitting for an exam that was going to decide wether she was going to go study at Hong Kong for University or Japan. But frankly, Sakura really wanted to follow in her late mother's footsteps, and like her, she would do anything to get into Hong Kong Uni.

"Brat! Hurry up!" her older brother Touya, shouted, his head peeping up the stairs from kitchen downstairs.

Sakura growled and turned red. "Don't call me brat you little rat!" She screamed and ran past him, but not before Touya grinned and messed her hair fondly with his hand.

Sakura laughed and ran quickly to her father Fujitaka, and kissed him fondly on the cheek.

Fujitaka smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Are you ready to go Sakura?" He asked, patting the seat next to him as Touya reached over to a plate near the oven and passed it to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and quickly snatched the toast from the plate and ate nervously.

"I'll be fine! Just a bit nervous, that's all! But what if your family friend's don't like me?" Sakura asked worriedly, putting down the half eaten piece of toast.

Fujitaka sighed. "Trust me, child, they are going to love you! And you're going to be in contact with us everyday so what could go wrong? And you know that if something DOES go wrong, you can always call us and I'll come get you right away!" He said encouragingly.

Sakura smiled, her emerald eyes sparkling. "You're right! It's going to be fun, but I'm going to have to study heaps, it's really important that I try my best, father."

Sakura grinned and got up, pushing her chair in, before she reached for her bag.

"Well, I'll see you soon, Touya!" She smiled, with a glint of evilness in her eyes.

"Yup, don't go doing anything stupid, Squirt!" Touya replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "As if!" She retorted.

Fukitaka sighed and looked at Sakura innocently.

"Will you do me one thing for me before you leave, honey?" He asked, pulling out a large envelope from his back pocket.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"If you want to show me more pictures of potential husbands then it's a no father! You know that I want to fall in love, please don't ask me to look at them." She said gently, shaking her head.

Fujitaka slumped his shoulders.

"Fine, I understand. I just want you to be happy Sakura, and if that means that I can show you some pictures of potential men that you could marry, then so be it."

Sakura smiled. "Sorry father, but I really want to fall in love, the old fashioned way. Mother would have preferred it that way."

Fujitaka nodded and put his arm around Sakura, helping her with her bags.

"Well, let's go then!" He said excitedly, the innocent look on his face gone, and a sparkling eyed look suddenly emerged.

Sakura laughed and walked out of the house, waved goodbye and closed the door.

What she didn't notice was that her father had dropped the large envelope on the kitchen table and a few pictures of the men had slipped out.

Touya rolled his eyes and shoved them all back in.

"Little squirt. Doesn't know what she's in for!" He said evilly.

"Bye Sakura, be good ok? And study hard!" Fujitaka said fondly, hugging his daughter.

Sakura smiled.

"Ok, dad! See you soon, ok? I love you!"

Fujitaka smiled back at her.

"I love you too, daughter! Stay safe!"

Sakura waved for the last time, and turned away, pulling her bags up more securely on her shoulders.

"Alright! Time for an adventure!" She said, looking around at the people walking around the train station platform.

Sakura looked at her ticket. It read that she was to catch the next train to Hong Kong at 10.30 from platform 2.

Sakura grinned and shoved her ticket in her pocket. She reached into her bag to get out a book as she walked. Last thing she wanted was to get bored on the train ride.

A young 18 year old man with messy chestnut coloured hair and amber coloured eyes, looked tiredly at his watch. He was Syaoran Li. Future leader of the Li Clan. He was good looking, boy, and what irritated most people, was that he knew it too, and every chance he got, he loved to show off.

"Damn, how the HELL am I going to get on that train without a train ticket. I used up all my money on the basketball tournament betting, that I forgot I had to get home!"

Syaoran groaned and stretched his arms wide in the air.

His phone went off in his pocket and he picked it up quickly.

"Syaoran, is that you?" A familiar voice asked on the other end.

Oh shit. Syaoran's dad.

Syaoran gulped.

"Oh Hey dad! Long time no hear!" he said, a little too brightly.

"Ok, son, you have exactly three hours to get home. You know how much your mother is going to kill you if she doesn't find you here, you know that right?" He asked.

"Yeah dad I know! But you know how much I love playing basketball. Mother doesn't like me playing, but this was the only opportunity I was going to have in AGES to get out here!" Syaoran sighed. His father wasn't angry. Thank god.

"I know, son. Just get home soon, or else your mother is going to kill you!"

Syaoran heard a click and put his phone back in his pocket.

"ARGH! What am I going to do?" Syaoran sighed exasperatedly.

"In need of a free train ride?" A voice came from behind him.

Syaoran whipped around and looked suspiciously at the rather plump man in front of him. He was wearing a light blue outfit and Syaoran eyed him thoughtfully.

"What do you have in mind?" Syaoran replied.

"Oh, just sell these drinks on the train, and you get a free ride, sound good to you?" He said innocently, pointing to a small crate of drinks at his feet.

Syaoran shrugged.

"Ok! Anything to get on that train or my mother is going to slaughter me!"

Sakura sighed and looked out the window. It was going to be a long trip to the house she was staying at, and she really didn't want to read the whole time.

She looked over at the two men on opposite sides of her and rolled her eyes.

Great, one of them looked like a snotty weasel and the other one looked like he was rather plump with a lamp post shoved up his butt.

Sakura sniffed and picked up her book again. _What a great ride this is going to be!_ She thought.

A few hours later, Sakura heard a clinking of metal to glass and looked up.

"Cold drinks, cold drinks, anyone wanna buy a drink?" A young man asked.

Sakura looked away and sighed.

The young man walked up to where they were sitting and looked at the weasel faced man.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" He asked politely.

The man shook his head, looking disgustingly at the young man's blue outfit.

The young man ignored the look and turned to the other man.

"Drink?" He asked shortly.

Sakura looked at him again and noticed that he looked rather tired.

The plump man snarled at him.

"Get him out of here, Ling! Unless he can tell me how to fix the end of my story, then I don't want to know him." He said bluntly, looking Syaoran up and down.

A young blonde haired guy jumped out of no where and gave Syaoran the same look the plump man was giving.

Syaoran sighed and took off his blue hat he was wearing, shaking out his messy locks.

"Fine. Tell me the main character and I'll fix your story." He said, looking quickly at Sakura. His amber eyes locked with her emerald ones for a few seconds, before he looked away and kneeled down.

Sakura looked at him and rolled her eyes. Yeah, he was good looking, very good looking, Sakura noted by the muscles rippling under the shirt he was wearing, but she wasn't interested in some stupid story!

Syaoran smiled and cleared his throat.

"The handsome man stepped out of his car and looked in both directions. He.." Syaoran pointed at the plump man for the character's name.

Syaoran clicked his fingers. "Benji looked longingly at the house in front of him and closed the door behind him. His life had no meaning if he didn't tell her now, what he had wanted to tell her since the first day he had met her."

The three men around Syaoran leaned closer, wanting to hear the rest of his story.

Syaoran moved his hands in the air, enticing the men to want to hear more.

"He walked slowly, his feet echoing on the concrete floor, towards her house, and tears filled his eyes. He knocked on her door and when there was no reply, opened the door and stepped inside."

At the same time, Syaoran stood up from his kneeled position and slowly walked towards Sakura.

Syaoran continued. "He came to her room that he had been to so often and pushed the door open. He saw her then and he told her the one thing that he regretted saying a long time ago."

Sakura realised what he was doing then, and watched as he pushed down her book away from her eyes, and looked deep into her eyes with his amber ones.

Syaoran slipped his fingers into Sakura's and their eyes locked. Sakura felt like he was the only one in that room with her and she felt such a strong connection with this guy that she couldn't look away.

"Darling, I should have told you everyday since the moment I met you. You are the one for me, the one I want to share my whole life with. You told me that to love, you had to be willing to sacrifice anything, and I come to you now, telling you that I will sacrifice everything and anything, just to be with you. I love you, and I want to be with you, forever."

Sakura gulped and watched as the gentle look on this stranger's face, which, after a few seconds, turned from a look of deep love, to a look of sheer satisfaction.

A round of applause was heard from behind him, and Sakura realised that it was all, just an act.

And for a moment there, she felt whole, like this person, who she didn't even know, wanted exactly what she wanted in a relationship.

But Sakura looked away hurtfully when he grinned at her and patted her on the head, before turning away from her.

_YOU ARSE HOLE!_ She wanted to scream out, but to do that, would be like giving in to what this guy wanted. That would only mean that the spell that he put on her for those few minutes, had worked, and he had succeeded, and Sakura didn't want that.

She refused to look back at him then, and picked up her book and began reading, her face turning a bright red colour.

Syaoran grinned and flexed his muscles, before putting on his hat again and picking up his crate of drinks.

"That good enough?" He said, his voice sounding very smug.

The men cheered and Syaoran grinned.

"That was wonderful! I really liked it!" the plump man said.

Syaoran whistled. "Just doing my job!"

He grinned then, and looked once more at the girl with emerald eyes, that were purposefully looking away from him.

He shrugged his shoulders. It's not as if she was anything special right?

Sakura grinned as she waited at the platform for her father's friends to pick her up.

A car parked next to her and a man climbed out of the front seat.

"And you must be Sakura Kinomoto! You look just like your mother!" The man said cheerfully.

Sakura smiled.

"Nice to meet you sir, thankyou very much for looking after me." She said politely.

"Oh, no problem at all. It was a favour for Fujitaka. Don't worry!" He replied, and placed Sakura's bags in the boot.

Sakura climbed in the car and put on her seat belt.

"My wife will be very happy to see you, and so will my son, I hope! I'm Beily by the way." He said cheerfully.

Sakura grinned. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Beily started the car and drove off towards his house.

_Oh I can't WAIT to see the look on Yelan's face when she she's this one. She's a real beauty!_ He thought.

Syaoran quickly closed the door to his house behind him, and turned around to come face to face with his mother.

"Syaoran…" She said angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Mother I can explain!" Syaoran whined, putting on a child like face.

"Explain why you didn't buy me bananas? I told you to pick them up for me while I was away!" She replied, her voice full of disappointment.

Syaoran sighed. Whew, she didn't know.

Just then a door slammed behind them and his father came in.

Syaoran grinned.

"Dad! So good to see you! HI!" And he ran over to his father and gave him a hug.

Syaoran's dad whispered in his ear, "You just made it boy, you were cutting it fine!"

Syaoran grinned, "Don't worry dad. Everything's totally under control!"

And he gave him a thumbs up.

Syaoran's mother looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"Well Syaoran. You're not just going to leave her out there? You knew we were having a guest for a few weeks, so go and help her with her bags from the car!"

Syaoran grinned.

"Whoops, forgot about that! I'll just help her out mum. No problem at all!" Syaoran turned and walked towards the door and opened it, only to come face to face with someone who looked very familiar.

Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped her bags.

Syaoran gulped and shook his head at her, warning her not to say anything.

"It's YOU! You were the one from the train! What are you doing here?" Sakura said surprisingly, picking up her bags again.

Syaoran's mother walked over to Sakura and held out her hand for a shake.

"I'm Yelan! And you must be Sakura. Delighted to meet you, honey!" Yelan said happily, giving Sakura a big smile.

Sakura smiled back.

"You must be tired! Here come right inside and sit down, alright?"

Yelan turned to Syaoran and looked at his innocent looking expression.

"You were out there playing basketball weren't you? And you told me you weren't! What sort of a son are you? I thought you would tell me that you were going away?" She shouted, pulling Syaoran's ear with her hands, much like how you would punish a child.

Syaoran grinned but played along with it.

"Oh mother, I'm sorry! But I really wanted to go!" He whined.

Yelan sighed and turned to Sakura's shocked looking face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause any fighting or anything!" Sakura quickly apologised.

Syaoran looked at her and gave her the evil eye.

"If you MUST know mother, it was father who said I could go!" Syaoran grinned and watched as his father squirmed under his mother's gaze.

Yelan started arguing with Beily and Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"It's all YOUR fault! You shouldn't have said anything!" He said angrily, but a smile flickered at the corners of his mouth.

Sakura gulped. He was quite good looking when he looked angry.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said again.

Yelan smacked Syaoran over the head and smiled apologetically at Sakura.

"Don't worry about it at all, Sakura. Syaoran and his father here are always like this. They love playing around with me to make me mad. I guess it's like they say, you always joke with the people you love." Yelan smiled.

Sakura sighed in relief and nodded.

"I guess! I haven't heard that saying before!" Sakura replied.

"Well, you'll learn all about it while you're here." Yelan replied mysteriously, before turning around to drag her husband away from Syaoran and Sakura.

Sakura looked at Syaoran again and saw that he had a stubborn look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can we just start over? I'm Sakura Kinomoto. And you must be?" Sakura said politely, taking out her hand.

Syaoran grinned and put out his hand on one side of Sakura's waiting hand, just out of reach, and then the other side, before swooshing it over his head in a quick motion.

He looked at her and smirked.

"After all that's happened, I'm going to have to think about it." He grinned and walked away from the shocked Sakura.

Sakura sniffed and picked up her bags.

But before Sakura could get too angry, Syaoran turned around and gave her a handsome, but also very cute smile.

"But just to let you know, it's Syaoran Li, by the way…" He said huskily, before walking out of the room.

Sakura's heart thudded in her chest.

_Oh god, what three weeks this is going to be!_ Sakura thought, before picking up her bags and going off in search of Yelan and her rooms.

**Well peeps, that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you like it! I loved writing it! It's going to be such a gooood story, nice and long hopefully!**

**It's going to be very cute and romantic and there's going to be HEAPS of flirting between the two, and hopefully many kisses!**

**BUT…none of this will happen if you guys don't review!**

**So review! And I will definitely update soon!**

**I'm on a roll people! You all ROCK!**

**Love Roz **


End file.
